There's Alway's Someone Else
by morethandrama
Summary: This is my first tratie fic. It involves Nico, A tree, and a talk on the beach.
1. Chapter 1

There's Always Someone Else

A/N: This is a Tratie fic, and I'm mostly happy with it. Review, please!

**Travis POV **

Today is Friday, and I think I may have pulled off my best prank _ever_ last night. Okay, you know how Demeter is the Goddess of plants and trees and crap like that, right? So I got some of the more, um, _compliant_ satyrs to plant a giant tree in front of their door, so they can't get out! Genius, right? Although, if anyone asks, like maybe an angry Demeter girl, tell them that Conner did it.

"TRAVIS!" _Crap_. How did Katie get out? Okay man, act cool, you can't let Katie see any emotion.

"Oh, hey Katie-Kat! What's up?"

"Like you don't know."

I gulp. Not, audibly, of course_. That_ would be losing my cool.

"Now now, Katie- Kat Lets not do anything-"

And, running far, far away from Katie, I yell, "Hasty!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Travis POV

Okay, so I can't go to my cabin, because that's where she'd expect me to be. But, hey, the Hades cabin is close by… And Nico's home… And Katie never goes there. Bingo!

"Nico! Let me in! Let me in-"

"Alright get in here before you cause a scene."

"Aw, thanks, man. You do not know how much I needed to hide here."

He gave a small smirk and said "Uh, I think I do. I can _still_ hear Katie yelling at you. So, what'd you do this time?"

" I was trying to get her attention. So I planted a giant tree in front of her door."

"Yeah, I can see how that would get a girl's attention. So, how much do you like her again?"

What did he just say! How did he

"How did you find out?"

"Dude, if you were anymore obvious, she might find out." He said, his smirk getting slightly bigger.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"You should tell her. She might be crazy enough to like you too."

So I say thanks for hiding my sorry butt to Nico, check my reflection in his mirror, and walk out the door.

"_Travis!_"

"Katie! Get over here. Please!"

She's walking angrily. Well its now or nev-"

"Well, what do you want, Travis?"

"Um, I sort of was maybe wondering if it was possible if you might want to…"

"Spit it out, Travis!"

And at that precise moment, the meal horn sounded.

Ah. Saved by the bell- I mean _horn_.

"Can we talk after dinner? In private?"

She glared at me for a moment, than grudgingly said, "Fine. I guess."

Score!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, we're almost done with this little story. And the plot will finally develop!

Ok, so dinner ended 15 minutes ago, and Katie's supposed to meet me at the beach 30 minutes after lunch. So that's 15 minutes. Okay, hair… great, face…fantastic, body… do you even need to hear how hot I look?

So I'm while I'm walking out the door, Conner asks me "So, gonna go on you date with Katie?"

I don't have time for him right now, so I settle for knocking him into the dirt and leaving.

*** At *** The *** Beach***

So I sit down in the sand, by the water, and wait for Katie to show up.

" Hi, Travis."

" Oh, hi Katie. Wanna sit?"

She looked at me, then the ground, and sits without a word.

Oh crap, she's madder than I thought. She's not talking. Crap, Crap, Crap.

" Why are we here, Travis? Its getting old you know, always pranking me, then running away."

I sigh. Its time I tell her. But subtly, you don't wanna scare her off, write. Okay, we're easing into this, Travis.

"Do you like anyone, Katie?"

Shock registers on her face… and mine too, I bet.

"Ummm, well… There is this one guy…"

Of course. There's always someone. There's always someone else, someone better than you, man. I can't believe you thought you had a chance with her.

She continues, "He's sweet, and nice, and cute, and funny, most of the time, and he has this adorable smile when I talk to him and-"

"That's nice Katie. Look, if that's all you have to say then…"

" Dumb ass, I was talking about YOU. You, Travis, I like YOU."

And then we kiss. I kissed her, or she kissed me, or however that happened. All that matters is that I, Travis Stoll, am kissing Katie Gardener. And she, Katie Gardener, is kissing me.

And We don't even notice or cabin mates taking pictures of us.


End file.
